


Happy Holidays | Uma x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [27]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas Carols, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Uma just wants to enjoy a peaceful evening with you.





	Happy Holidays | Uma x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Are you sure it’s illegal to kill carolers?“

“Ugh!” You heard Uma yell as the door bell rang. You snickered, feeling bad for the poor unfortunate soul who just rung the doorbell. You put the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and picked up the remote, scrolling through the different movies on TV.

The door slammed and Uma walked in, plopping herself on the couch with a huff.  **“Are you sure it’s illegal to kill carolers?”** She asked, only slightly joking. “They’re just trying to spread the Christmas cheer.” You commented, clicking on a random movie.

“Well spread it somewhere else.” She grumbled, grabbing the bowl of popcorn. You smiled and cuddled up next to her, grabbing her hand.

* * *

Uma snorted. “They hiked for miles for the perfect tree,” Uma finger quoted. “And they leave the chainsaw in the truck?” “Yep.” You snickered, kicking the now empty bowl of popcorn away. 

The doorbell rang, startling the both of you. “I’ll get it.” Uma pushed herself up and headed towards the door. “Joy to the world!” You heard the carolers chorus. “Ah!” You heard Uma scream, slamming the door.

 _I better go calm her down,_ you thought to yourself, heading to the front door.


End file.
